


A Closed Mouth Don't Get Fed

by inoubliable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoubliable/pseuds/inoubliable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski gives Derek Hale a blowjob. That's it. That's the fic.</p><p>-</p><p>Sucking dick is kind of great, objectively. It’s like a sport. One he’s really, really good at – okay, so maybe it’s not like a sport at all, because Stiles has never faced anything athletic with this kind of whole-hearted <i>enthusiasm</i>. He isn’t exactly known for being attentive – <i>understatement</i> – but he thinks maybe he could do this all night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Closed Mouth Don't Get Fed

**Author's Note:**

> I did that thing I said I wouldn't do. I wrote fic for the sole purpose of using another Ying Yang Twins lyric.
> 
> Also, one day I will write porn that is more sexy than sarcastic. (Dream big, right?)

So, apparently, Stiles has an oral fixation.

Old news. His first tooth came in at three months old and he hasn’t stopped gnawing since, gum or a pen or the ragged edge of his nails. Once, in his sleep, the meat of Scott’s arm. (He’s still not sure how that one happened.)

But, this. _This._ This is new.

This, of course, being Derek Hale’s dick. In his mouth.

Sucking dick is kind of great, objectively. It’s like a sport. One he’s really, really good at – okay, so maybe it’s not like a sport at all, because Stiles has never faced anything athletic with this kind of whole-hearted _enthusiasm_. He isn’t exactly known for being attentive – _understatement_ – but he thinks maybe he could do this all night.

Except Derek is going to come soon, and that’s a tragedy of Shakespearian proportions.

Stiles isn’t sure how all of this started. Well, no, he was _there_ , he understands the concept of what happens when you’ve got your tongue in someone’s mouth and your hands undoing their jeans, but… the _beginning_. Because this feels inevitable. Feels like something he should have been doing all along. Maybe he should have dropped to his knees the first time Derek slammed him up against something, or every time after… except, maybe not, because Derek’s dick would have _chafed_ with all that action. Still, though. He would have, if he’d known it would be like this. Stiles isn’t one for power dynamics, doesn’t play the _I’m the Alpha and you will obey me_ game, but it’s a thrill, the best kind of rush, to have his hands on Derek’s shaking thighs, to have this man spread out at the mercy of his _mouth_.

Jesus. Is there some kind of etiquette to getting yourself off when there’s a dick down your throat? Cause Stiles needs to come. Like, yesterday. He’s pretty sure he could, too, just like this, no hands or anything. Says a lot about him, maybe, mostly that he’s a teenager and a particularly strong gust of wind could probably get him off, but this is _Derek Hale_ and this is Derek Hale about to come down his _throat_ and just… yeah, he needs a minute.

Derek makes a noise Stiles can’t describe when he reaches down to fist his own cock. It doesn’t sound like protest. It doesn’t even sound like he’s giving an order. If getting head makes Derek Hale this compliant, Stiles is investing in some knee pads and staying down here _forever_.

He read this thing once: _if she looks up at you while sucking your dick, she probably learned it from porn_. And okay, yeah, _maybe_ – Stiles is a seventeen year old boy; he’s got this whole porn thing figured _out_ , okay, but. Maybe the pornstars have got it all figured out, too, because Stiles is getting more out of this from keeping his unwavering attention (and since when is that a thing he _has_ ) on Derek’s face. At this point, the dick halfway down his throat is background noise. Static.

Derek still seems pretty focused on it, though. His fingers twitch on Stiles’ head, slip-slide through the peach-fuzz of his hair. He has his eyes closed, head tilted back, and Stiles doesn’t even particularly _like_ Derek half the time, but he’s still planning on erecting several monuments to the way he looks in this moment. Greek god doesn’t even cover it. Derek looks like every sinful, delightful thing Stiles has ever known.

He’s pretty sure it would be embarrassing if he came first, but it’s going to happen in approximately five seconds.

So he shoves his mouth down, right past his gag reflex, feels it try to kick in and convulse around Derek, and he _swallows_.

Derek says, “Fuck, _Stiles_ ,” when he comes, and Stiles jerks, gets through half of one stroke before he’s coming, too.

He keeps his mouth on Derek until Derek pushes him away, til the very last second, and when it’s too soft, too sensitive, he pushes his face into the cradle of Derek’s thighs, sucks a mark there. It won’t last, heals even as he watches, but his bruised, burning mouth hums happily for the contact.

Derek, when Stiles somehow manages to lift his head, is looking at him. Doesn’t say anything, but doesn’t push him away. Stiles counts it as a win, especially because Derek’s expression isn’t that usual mask of meanness and manpain. It’s… softer, somehow. Blurred around the edges. Like maybe he is relaxed for the first time in… well, since Stiles has known him, really.

If a blowjob is all it takes to relieve the infamous Hale Angst, Stiles is game.

He’s a humanitarian, after all. He’s doing this for the sake of mankind. Wolf-kind. Whatever.

(Personally, Stiles thinks it would be pretty badass to get the Peace Prize for sucking dick.)


End file.
